


TELEPATHIC HEART

by fulcrumstardust



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And throw objects at each other, Ben can't do laundry, But he likes his Sunday waffles, Established Relationship, F/M, HEA, It's not as easy as everyone says, Jessam-level fight, Konmari your feelings, Let's fight about dumb shit, Light Angst, OTP You're Not Alone, You had me under spell right from the start -- I don't have a telepathic heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulcrumstardust/pseuds/fulcrumstardust
Summary: Ben and Rey are moving. They need to konmari their shit. And their feelings.It's surprisingly not as easy as people say it is.Rey really liked that dress.





	TELEPATHIC HEART

**Author's Note:**

> A small piece I had in my drawers for way too long.
> 
> Thanks to [sunshineflying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying) for betaing this! ❤️

 

**TELEPATHIC HEART**

_I don't want your star-crossed fate_

_You are the sun I am the full moon_

_Don't leave me lost in vain_

_I can be what you want_

— Starset

 

“You think one of your friends would like a waffle maker?”

Carefully, Ben raised his arms and pulled out a familiar box from one of the kitchen cupboards. It was decently heavy and he set it down on the counter top, between all the plates and gadgets they were trying to organize since earlier that day.

It was mid-afternoon by now, and they hadn’t made that much progress on the matter, which was a real shame. Ben had hoped he could spend part of his weekend doing something other than rumbling around their entire apartment—like doing his girlfriend for example. But they really had to sort out of all their belongings and time was running out, leaving him with a bitter mood.

“What?” Rey gasped at him, eyes wide with indignation. “We’re not leaving that!”

It was the end of September in Texas, and the temperatures were still hot enough to make them both a little sticky while they were working at the task. The young woman had her hair up in a messy bun, leaving the back of neck and her shoulder blades exposed, between the straps of her low-cut sleeveless shirt. She stopped folding the pile of clothes surrounding her in the middle of the living space and held a pair of blue jeans in her lap with a defiant attitude.

“You’re serious?” Ben sighed, an elbow resting on top of the box. “C’mon, it’s too heavy. We’re not packing it.”

“Yes, we are!” Rey protested immediately.

“Rey…”

“Don’t ‘Rey’ me!” she cut him out. “Who’s gonna cry if he doesn’t have his Sunday morning waffles? Not me, alright!”

Her tone was an interesting mix between playfulness and sarcasm, something she was doing a lot lately, he had noticed. Ben knew what he was walking towards if he continued to poke her on the subject, but he couldn’t justify this nonsense. He was maybe too tired and stressed out by the whole situation. Their deadline was dangerously close and they still had so much shit to do before moving out. That constant pressure to keep pushing and to keep ignoring her red flags was starting to wear him down, but no matter how hard he tried to let her breathe and let her do her thing, she wouldn’t tell him the real problem.

“We can buy another one once we’re there,” Ben argued back with logic.

“Oh yeah, with what money?” Rey snarled sarcastically.

He tensed immediately at that blow, his pride wounded.

The young woman had resumed her folding in silence, now turning her back to him. Ben walked around the counter top, moving a pile of empty cardboard boxes out of his way with his bare foot. He then stopped at the edge of the old fluffy rug Rey was sat on, in the middle of the room. A ray of sunlight was dangling through the sheer curtains, landing on her honey skin and making her hair golden-brown.

“We’re not _poor_.”

He tasted his own anger on the back of his throat, but Rey didn’t seem to notice—or to care. She neatly arranged the jeans in the growing pile next to her and reached for the next item: a red plaid shirt that belonged to Ben.

“We’re not rich either. We need to be careful with the budget, we’ll only get one paycheck at the end of the month now and—”

“I can take care of you.”

His voice was low and laced with irritation.

“Sure,” the young woman snorted to herself.

“I’m serious,” Ben growled. “Don’t you think I can buy another one of those? We’ll make it just fine with my salary.”

She sighed in annoyance, her hands fidgeting over the shirt that she had to lay down again in front of her.

“I know we’ll _make it._ I’m just saying, you’re a soldier, not a banker, and up until now I was working too.”

“Is that what this is all about?” Ben quickly asked.

“What?”

“You know _what_. You, leaving your job.”

Rey finally lifted her eyes to meet him. He stared at her in silence, his tall, massive frame hovering over her like a predator. But she was not afraid in the slightest and she shot back a glaring look to him before speaking again.

“I’m not exactly thrilled about that, if you wanna know.”

“Oh, I _know_ you’re not,” Ben said without much sympathy. “You’ve made it very clear for the past—what—eight weeks.”

“Are you gonna blame this on me now?”

Her voice came out so blunt that Ben had to pause before he could answer.

“Opposed to what? Blaming it on me? Because that’s my fault, right?”

“I’m not the one accepting a posting to fucking Japan.”

“We’ve talked about it before I made a decision. You agreed to it!”

The man could feel his tempter running thin by the second. He had to give her credit for that; one way or another, he could never stay indifferent in front of her. She was made of fire against his steel skin and he was always searching for her warmth, yet knowing he couldn’t handle it most of the time. Rey had that fierce soul she would never tamed down for anyone, not even for him. And he loved that deeply about her, but sometimes— _sometimes_ , it was hurtful to reach to her with his own soul.

“Of course I did, for fuck’s sake!” she snapped back at him.

She was getting really annoyed now. He could tell by the way her eyebrows were knitted on her perfect symmetrical face.

“What I was gonna do? Stop you from pursuing the career you want and be the shitty girlfriend? Stay here without you for _five_ fucking years? What a choice, gee, thanks! We could’ve just broken up already, saved us some time.”

“So, instead you’re going to punish me for what… five years?”

Rey slapped the palms of her hands on her thighs with an angry reaction, all clothes forgotten.

“I’m not punishing you! I just want to keep a fucking waffle maker to make you fucking waffles in damn fucking Japan, is that so much to ask?!”

“Fine!” Ben yells back at her, arms wide open.

“ _Fine_.”

A heavy silence fell back on the room. Rey was now busy avoiding his stare, her face tilted to the left. She had that sulky expression—the one she gave him when she couldn’t have her ways, lips pressed in a thigh line and jaws clenched. Ben was tired, he didn’t want to do that today.

He didn’t want to do that ever, really, but some arguments were inevitable in a couple—or so he supposed. He hadn’t had many serious relationships before Rey to experiment on the subject, living his life like an eternal bachelor most of his twenties. But he had knew right from the start it was to be different with her, as she wasn’t like anyone he had ever met in his life.

She glowed on her own—a rebellious star in the moonless night. Even across a room full of people, he was inevitably drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He couldn't fight it, but coming so close to Rey wasn’t for the faint of heart. Nothing was ever to be perfect in life, not even love, and the highest highs came with the lowest lows.

If only he could’ve had an idea of what she was secretly keeping in her heart most of the time, just so he could understand her when she was failing to talk it out. Ben didn’t have a telepathic heart of his own. He just had his love, and all of his stubbornness—a good chunk of it.

“OK. Just… let’s start that again, please? Please.”

“I don’t wanna fight with you,” Rey breathed out slowly.

All of her anger had melted down. She rested her chin on top of her knee like a small, vulnerable creature. At times like that, Ben effectively remembered he was nearly ten years older than her and even if it was quite irrelevant to their dynamic most of the time, he sometimes had to pretend to be the adult.

“We’re not fighting,” he offered her. “But we can’t pack all of our shit, alright? So, let’s just try something else.”

“Like what?”

He leaned back against the wooden dresser behind him, sliding his large hands in the pockets of his black jogger pants. Rey was still staring at him in silence, waiting for him to come up with a solution to all of their problems—and not just the packing issues. The irony didn’t get lost on him. She didn’t like any of his suggestions until she claimed them as her own. Just like this time Ben had suggested for her to move in and she had laughed it off—at first. Two weeks later, she was telling him how it was silly to pay for another rent since she was always sleeping at his place _anyway_. A recurring theme with Rey.

She was a shy animal, and he had to let her come to him on her own terms. He didn’t mind it—never had. It had taken him long enough to convince her to go on a date with him, but three years later he still didn’t have any regrets about it. She was making her way to him piece by piece, like a little scavenger building her own home in his heart. He knew they were a perfect match, even when they didn't look like it, and he was going to solve that problem of them.

“Why don’t we try that Japanese guru thing? Seems appropriate.”

“What?”

“Yeah, you know?” Ben pursued with a pensive tone. “Your woke activist friend was raving about it the other night like it’s a cure to cancer or something.”

“Don’t call her that,” she said, rolling her eyes at him.

“It’s a compliment, Rey. Woke is the new cool, goddamn you’re so out. Go on twitter and write some _memes_.”

He kept a straight face while looking at her, but she cracked a smile nonetheless, amused by his sarcasm.

“You don’t even know what a meme is,” she laughed playfully.

“Of course I do.”

“You really don’t.”

“Anyway…,” Ben cut out, lingering on the word. “You think I never listen to your shit but I do. So, what Rose was talking about… the joy thing?”

“Does it spark joy?” the young woman asked, a doubtful expression moving her eyebrows higher.

“Yeah, that. Maybe we could try that?”

“I don’t know… I’m not sure a frying pan sparks joy in my guts but we still need it, don’t we?”

Ben shrugged. He hadn’t paid _that_ much attention to their conversation to know the details, but the idea was still worth thinking about in his opinion. At least it was something to work with and they really needed to tackle the packing one way or another.

“Well, all I know is the waffle iron _does_ spark joy apparently. So, there is that.”

“Fine.”

He nodded at her approval, feeling like he had already done the hard part of the process.

Rey stretched her tanned legs in front of her before she got up. He could tell she had enough of the folding for now. Three big plastic bags were already full on the grey sofa behind her, just waiting to be vacuumed flat—mostly with winter clothes, as Japan would be way more cold than their usual Texas. Ben walked to her and brushed back a lonely strand of hair behind her ear while she was pensively scanning the chaos surrounding them.

Neither of them were really good at planning and it was clearly showing by now.

Rey gently leaned on him, her forehead pressed to Ben’s shoulder with intimacy. They stayed like that for a minute or two, thinking in silence—mending their feelings. She finally broke the embrace and put her hands to her waist, bossy-like.

“What about your DVDs collection?” she inquired.

Ben winced at the suggestion, following her gaze to the TV stand, full of movie jackets. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all, but it was too late to back down and Rey was already fixed to the task.

“You love to watch movies with me,” he tried with a seductive voice. “Cuddling up, kissing… and all the other things I do to you. That definitely sparks joy.”

She didn’t seem too impressed and knelt down in front of the furniture, browsing the fair amount of DVDs they owned.

“Yeah, that’s not my question. We can do that without the movies.”

“But it’s our thing.”

Ben was still trying to salvage the pieces, despite knowing any resistance was futile. Truth being told, it was more of a sentimental thing than anything else. He loved to spend time with her at home, without anyone to bother them or to steal her away from him. Rey was more of an outdoor person, always happy to go running, hiking, camping—you name it. But they had started to do that thing where they’d reserve a portion of their free time to just meet up on that couch on dedicated nights to catch their breath, just the two of them.

“You can rip them onto a hard drive, right?”

“I suppose I could,” he had to concede.

“C’mon! It’s your idea, I’m trying here! It would save us a lot of space.”

He knew she was right, of course, but it was an unpleasant perspective to him. Rey was still waiting for a decision, her green eyes shining with a rebellious gaze. Ben finally sighed, defeated.

“Can I just keep some of them?”

“Do you need to?”

“I’m not getting rid of the Alien boxset, woman.”

As he spoke, he bent down and managed to save it from the horrible fate awaiting the other discs.

“Alright,” Rey agreed with a tongue click. “But we’re definitely trashing Prometheus because _that_ doesn’t spark joy.”

“Fair enough.”

Walking away with his precious boxset in hands, Ben went back to the main pile of personal belongings he intended to ship with them across the sea. He had tackled all the moving cartons in a pile against the bedroom wall. He dropped the Alien series on top of it and almost tripped over a lonely shoe in the middle of the tiny corridor. It was Rey’s, of _course_.

“What about your hundred pairs of sneakers?” he asked with a frown.

Rey gasped and turned to him, clearly offended.

“What about your billion black hoodies?” she shot back in defense.

It felt like they already had this discussion a decent number of times.

“I need hoodies,” Ben still replied patiently.

“Well, I need sneakers!”

“But you’re always wearing the same ones.”

“And your hoodies are all the same color so why do you need so many of them?”

Rey was losing patience here, he could tell. But so was he.

Ben Solo was notoriously grumpy. One could almost say he had a hot temper, which was not always a bad thing in his professional environment. At home, things were a bit different though. Rey was the impulsive one, but something in her always made him stand his ground with more control than with any other human being. She was an anchor to him, even if he sometimes couldn’t help but being washed away by a wave of emotions.

“I work out every day, I need to wash them often.”

“First of all, I’m the one doing the laundry in this house.”

“That’s not true,” Ben snarled with an annoyed grunt.

“Yes, it is! Fucking liar.”

Rey had gotten up, her cheekbones showing clear signs of irritation. She _wanted_ to have that fight, and he couldn’t understand why. Just like he didn’t know the things she was so determined to keep from him lately. He had taken so much pride at being an expert in Rey Adhara—where everybody else had failed before him, but just now, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Unbelievable!” Ben hissed through gritted teeth. “You spent two entire days not talking to me last time because I _accidentally_ used the wrong setting, so don’t you dare make me a fucking asshole never doing his chores.”

“And you ruined my favorite dress!”

“I bought you another one just the same as an apology. Isn’t it good enough?”

“I loved that dress,” Rey made sure to comment with a cold stare.

This was ridiculous.

“Well, I’m sorry. _Again_ . But it was _just_ a dress! And you have a new one.”

“For your information, it was _not_ just a dress!” the young woman yelled at him before she grabbed a pair of folded socks and threw them at his face. Ben took a quick step to the left to dodge the small object, carefully eyeing Rey from the other side of the room.

“Why are you like this?”

“Like what?”

The bitterness in her voice made him snap instantly, against his better judgment.

“Like _that_!” he yelled back. “Why do you always find an excuse to yell at me? I can never win with you! I’m always wrong and not matter what I do, it’s never fucking enough to please you!”

He was waving an accusatory arm at her while speaking—screaming—in the heat of the moment. Rey went rigid on her feet, her small hands closed on a thigh fist by her sides.

“This is so unfair,” she let out almost trembling. “I’m doing everything for you! I’m quitting my job and leaving my friends for you! I’m moving to the other side of the fucking world just to be with you, so don’t make me the selfish one!”

“So, I’m the selfish one? That’s it?” he asked with biting sarcasm.

“Yes, you _are_ selfish, Benjamin. It’s a fact so don’t act so offended! I always knew it and I never asked you to change, but I chose you regardless!”

Ben had closed the distance between them, maneuvering around the sofa to be able to face her. He fixed his gaze upon her, taking in all the rage and discontentment she was now displaying toward him. What had he done wrong here? He couldn’t understand her and he was tired of her half-hearted hostility.

“You’re such a _saint_ , Rey. I’m so lucky to be worthy of your goddamn time! You think you can make me a better man or is it too late to save my awful person?”

“You’re a jerk.”

“You love to tell me that, yes!” he spatted back, his voice dark and trembling. “But why the fuck are you still with me then? Why are you moving with me if you hate the idea so fucking much? Just stay here with all your crap so we don’t have to do this!”

“My crap? What about _your_ crap?”

To prove her point, Rey took a quick look around her, in need of a physical outlet. The closest thing she could grab was a little mount of colorful bricks displayed on one of the now almost empty bookshelves. With a raging swing, his girlfriend launched the decorative object at him and it came crashing down to the ground with a raining sound of plastic.

“Stop throwing Legos at me!”

“Well, we’re not packing _that_!”

Too happy to disobey, Rey reached for the next one, causing him to yelp with outrage.

“Don’t throw that ship, I’m warning you! It took me long enough to— _fuck_!”

The huge Lego set just crashed into the wall with a loud noise, sending small plastic pieces in every direction of the room.

“That’s right!” Rey screamed. “I hope it fucking sparks joy in you when you step on it!”

“What’s wrong with you?” Ben hissed in fury.

“Nothing! Look, I’m making this very simple!”

She was far from being done. Rey quickly went to pick up one of the game controllers laying on the coffee table and waved it at him like a threat.

“Do you need to keep that fucking Xbox shit so you can spend your weekends with your stupid friends playing degenerate war games? Don’t you have enough fun _doing_ it for a living? You also need to fantasize about it?”

Before he could respond, she also threw the controller across the room, clearly unimpressed by the mess she was causing. The damn thing landed on the counter top and knocked over a pile of glasses, but neither of them turned around to witness it.

That was it. They were having that argument, and she could as well destroyed the whole apartment if she’d pleased but Ben was not going to cave in.

“It’s a fucking game, for fuck’s sake! You think I fantasize about being _killed_?”

“I don’t know, you tell me! Does it spark joy?”

Her vicious tone sent a shiver running down his neck, while his body was burning in the heat of the emotion.

“Sorry that my friends just like stupid things, not like your perfect tribe of brainwashed Gandhi-wannabes! Do your fucking green-grass smoothies spark joy?”

Spotting one of her travel mugs sitting so conveniently within his reach, Ben snatched it from the dining table and send it flying across the room—just so the score was even. The metal case hit one of their photo frames, and more broken glass fell to the floor in the mayhem of their screams.

“You sure like it when I cook for you, you piece of shit! But you can actually go and eat grass if you fancy it so much! Maybe you’ll catch the fucking difference!”

“Maybe I will, Rey! Because apparently we won’t be able to afford real food anymore since I’m such a pathetic loser!”

“Can’t wait! That’s everything I’ve ever wanted in life! Exactly why I’m dating you!”

She dug her heels on the floor, trying to make herself taller than she really was. But it was still not enough to match his height and Ben came to a halt, a hand clutched to his chest like he was trying to gesture to himself.

“Why are you _even_ dating me?” he finally growled in a raging voice. “You don’t want to do this! You don’t want to throw anything away because you don’t want to go! And you’re always acting like you need all of those things in case we split up!”

Before he could stop himself, the words came out crashing down between them. A bleeding silence fell to the scene, only disturbed by the sound of their loud breathing. They stared at each other like complete strangers for what felt like an eternity. Ben had never voiced that thought out loud. Hell, he had never even let it sink in—for it was way too painful for him to admit. But he knew it was there, somewhere. And he knew it was true, now that he was seeing it in her eyes.

“What?” Rey finally managed to say.

She couldn’t even deny it, and it was immensely painful—to the point he could feel it burning in his chest.

“You heard me. You think I’m fucking stupid? What, you think I don’t know you keep those suitcases for your emergency plan when you’ll decide to bail on me? So _why_ are you coming? Why are you dating me?”

Ben was infuriated. But so was she. Rey went pale, her brows twitching closer with a murderous look. She slapped a hand to his chest repeatedly, even if she couldn’t manage to make him bulge on his feet.

“Because _you_ !” she cried out with more angry punches. “ _You_ spark joy, you fucking asshole!”

Ben firmly grabbed her wrist with a big hand. She used the other one to punch him one more time, her face tilted down so he couldn’t take a look at her expression.

“You’re the one thing I don’t want to let go of! You’re the one making me stay in the same place more than six months! Can’t you fucking see? And that dress? That’s the one I was wearing the first time you took me on a date! God, I _hate_ you!”

After she had finished spitting all of it out, Rey went silent, her fingers tightly closing around his grey shirt. She wouldn’t look at him, but she was almost shaking. He could feel the fast pulse under the warm skin of her wrist, her small chest rising up and down to brush his sternum. Ben bent down toward her, his black hair falling onward around his face.

“I don’t fucking care if I ruined that stupid dress of yours,” he said with a heavy voice. “Because guess what? I might ruin your wedding dress too, so you better get used to it! Those things mean nothing! We don’t need any of it and the only thing I need to pack to fucking Japan is you and that waffle shit!”

She jolted her head up, lips parted as she was staring into his eyes with the intensity of a lightning strike.

“You want to ruin my wedding dress?”   

That’s the one thing she had picked up from all of it _, of course_. Ben softened a little.

“Well, it might happen. You know, if all the washing machines are in Japanese.”

“I won’t ever let you near it.”

“That’s sexist,” he scolded her.

Rey tilted her head to the side, breathing out, and gave him a reprehensible look.

“Please, don’t use words you don’t understand.”

“You’re such a bitch to me.”

“But you want to marry me?”

It was an honest question. The young woman was unsure of his answer, and he thought she deserved the roast after the tantrum she had just given him for absolutely no good reason. He wanted to give her a taste of that same angst she had brought on him recently. Maybe he _was_ a bit of a selfish one after all.

“I don’t know,” he teased her like an asshole. “You just destroyed my Millennium Falcon and that was really sparkling joy in me.”

“Ben, please… Don’t play with me.”

That soft vulnerable tone was so unlike her that he dropped his act without a second thought. Her eyes were too shiny for his liking when he finally noticed she was not far from crying in his arms. He didn’t like that one bit. He gently framed her face in his hands, brushing against her cheeks with his thumbs and uttered his most serious voice.

“I’m never playing with you. And I’ve never lied to you. But you sure did.”

“What?” Rey barely whispered.

“Or do you really hate me?”

She rested her hands over his forearms and rewarded him with a yearning look.

“You know I don’t. I could never, even if I tried.”

“You sure try a lot lately.”

That wasn’t the most pleasant thing he could’ve said to her, but he needed her honesty more than her love right now. Especially when he was about to move abroad with her and was possibly talking about marrying the woman. That was kind of a big deal to him. He could take a lot of things from her, but not her silence. He _needed_ to know what they were to each other.

“It’s just that… we’re so different,” Rey explained with great reluctance. “Living different lives, and we could always just pretend to meet in the middle. But now, I’m about to throw everything aside because I can’t live without _you_. I’ve never given anyone so much power over me.”

“I know.”

She took another minute before finally forcing the words out.

“Ben, I’m just so scared.”

“About what?”

“You—walking away,” she confessed miserably. “I’m scared you’ll throw me away like a piece a trash after I gave everything to you. I—I can’t take that. Not from you.”

“That’s how you see me, just like a fucking asshole playing with you?”

“No, of course not. But I’m so scared to just… wake up I guess. You could have anyone you want, you know it's true. Why do you think it took me so long to believe you _actually_ wanted to go out with me? My whole life, I’ve always been the second choice.”

“But not to me.”

A lonely tear finally escaped from the corner of her eye, and it was probably more painful to him than it was to her. Ben always knew she had those irrational fears of being left behind, but maybe he hadn’t realized until now just how bad it was. Just how little she really thought of herself under her apparent confidence and strength of character. This whole thing made him mad—at him, at her. But also made him acknowledge the fact he had taken everything for granted instead of just telling her what she needed to hear.

“You were my first choice from the moment I saw you, Rey. I don't want anyone else. Why do you think I let you ruin my food with fucking avocados everywhere?”

She smiled at his pathetic attempt to make her stop crying.

“Shut up, you like it,” Rey groaned while burying her face to his chest.

One of his hands gently stroke the back of her neck, his mind filled with the familiar scent of her hair—citrus and honey.

“No, I really don’t. But I pretend I do because I love you.”

Her arms came to circle around his waist, as she was holding onto him in a tight embrace. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close, just so she was convinced he wasn’t going to let go of her—ever. Even when they fight, or call each other names, or be a pain in the ass, it was never an option because Rey wasn’t someone he could replace.

“Do you think I would’ve asked you to come with me if you were just another girl? Do you really?”

She didn’t answer but pressed herself a little closer against him. Ben slid a finger under her chin and forced her to look up, not wanting to allow her to take the easy way out. Rey was rebellious, even when she was weak. She was still brightly burning, a little wounded, and Ben was longing to find the right words to make it enough. To make her believe it.

“Do you think we could sell all of your ‘just in case I leave Ben and need to run away’ stuff before we move out?”

His voice was just a low growl, echoing in his chest, and Rey searched his eyes eagerly, hoping.

“Maybe.”

He wasn’t going to take that for an answer. Ben lowered his face to her and brushed up against her parted lips with a gentle pressure. She lunged at him without realizing—her body responding on its own to the familiar touch, breathing out a faint grunt when she didn’t get what she wanted. She opened her eyes again, ready to fight him to win that promised kiss. He smirked and angled his face again to taste her lips, barely enough to call it a kiss.

“Maybe?”

Rey tugged on his shirt to keep him near her.

“Yes.”

“I won’t break your heart, I promise.”

There was nothing more to say because that’s all she needed to hear.

This time, she kissed him and he was more than happy to oblige her. They played with each other in the soft silence of their home, Ben nipping at her lips, breathing in her scent, kissing her sadness away. She reached for his neck, sliding her fingers through his silky hair. An appreciative sound escaped his throat, and he kissed her with more demand. She knew exactly what she was doing when she was grabbing his hair like that, pressing herself against his body.

His hands traveled down to her lower back, caressing her toned frame before sliding under the hem of the fabric. Her skin was warm to the touch, moist from the humidity, and he pushed the shirt up until his thumbs went to caress the edge of her breasts. She was the one gently moaning under his kisses now, and Ben felt very much happy with himself.

“Do you want to watch a movie with me?” he smiled on her lips.

“You think you’re so clever, Solo.”

“Oh, but I _am_. So much that you’re marrying me.”

“Am I?” Rey snorted.

“Yes, you are. So everyone will know you’re my first and only choice.”

It took her a few seconds to react—during which his heartbeat picked up the pace with a slight anxiety.

“Alright,” she finally said with an emotional voice. “I guess I am, then.”

Despite all of his arrogance, he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t relieved to hear it. He kissed her forehead gently, and for once, maybe Ben knew what was in her heart—after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, leave me kudos maybe and definitely join me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/codeblackspace) ❤️


End file.
